Concealed Inheritor - Mai Otome Fanfic
by VongolaCielo27
Summary: There is always a sign that show a person that they are born of royal blood. A blood red color sign. The Harmonium can only be played by someone of royal blood. Ever since Arika has remembered, she has always been attracted to the piano. Every time she she sees one, she moves in a trance like state, playing a piece that has been with her since birth. (FULL SUMMARY INSIDE)


**Concealed Inheritor (Mai Otome Fanfiction)**

* * *

**Disclamer: I don't own Mai Otome.**

* * *

**Warning:**

**OOC Character**

* * *

**Summary: There is always a sign that show a person that they are born of royal blood. A blood red color sign. A circle surrounding a soft but sharp line. The Harmonium can only be played by someone of royal blood. Ever since Arika has remembered, she has always been attracted to the piano. Every time she she sees one, she moves in a trance like state, playing a piece that has been with her since birth. A piece that only one of royal blood can play. Once her grandmother listen to the song, she made her promise never to touch a piano again. By the time that she reach the Windbloom Kingdom, she have already forgotten said promise with her grandmother and now it is time for her to remember the promised and show the world the truth about the true heir to the Windbloom Kingdom.**

* * *

**PROLOGUE: The Desperate, Hasty, and Unpredictable Escape**

TAP...

TAP...

TAP...

The sound of the clacking of the shoes can be heard in the hallways as a figure, wearing what looks like a maid uniform, continually run until she reach the end where she turned right but before she can take another step, the ceiling collapse in front of her preventing her from taking another step further while the fire 'on the other side of the collapsed ceiling rose higher until it became taller than the woman. As the flame rose higher, it shows the woman tightly holding a case to her chest protectively.

'Just this child! I need to protect her!' the woman thought as she turned left and frantically looked for an exit.

'There!' she thought as she run towards a window that is parallel to a tree. The woman broke the glass and jump, heading towards the tree, where she carefully jump down to the ground. Once she reached the ground, the woman run towards where the river is.

As the woman reach the river bank, she knelt down and carefully steady the golden container and open it to put a blue circle necklace with with 2 dots placed in a yin-yang fashion. When the woman finished putting the necklace inside the container, she closed it gently and pushed it to go with the flow of the river.

'Please let her reach a safe place,' she thought as she watch the container flow and disappear in the corner.

As the container disappear from her sight she stand up and whispered, "Miyu..."

The following moment was followed by silence then as if summoned, the bush in the corner of the bridge rustle showing a blue colored hair, sharp red eyes and face woman wearing a black fitted suits and a knee high boots standing straight as if awaiting an important order from her master.

"Hai (Yes), Rena-sama?"

"That child, Arika, please take care of her and don't let any harm come to her, okay? And teach her, when she reach the right age, everything that she needs to know to survive the world that she's going to enter when its time to claim her birthright" the now named Rena said as she dusted off her skirt showing white skin and as she faced Miyu, the light from the fire shows a 20 years old woman with black and wavy hair that reach her hips and sharp but gentle azure eyes wearing a dress that fits in the top and spread once it reach her hips until it reached her knees, a white stockings and a black 1/2 high heel shoes.

"Wakarimashita (I understand), Rena-sama," Miyu said as she placed her right hand to where one's heart is, acknowledging the order.

"Arigatou... Miyu... And... Take care of yourself," Rena said as she jumped to the bridge and run to the direction of the burning castle where her shadow was engulfed by the fire until it can no longer be seen by anyone.

As Rena's shadow disappear in the fire, Miyu jumped towards where the golden container was last seen and also disappear, never to be seen within the next 5 years but still there protecting what was inside the golden container.

* * *

**Changes from Anime:**

**Nina will be the daughter of Sergey and someone else.**

* * *

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think of the story.**

**-Cielo**


End file.
